Secretos de alcoba
by jessyriddle
Summary: Draco se despierta con una terrible resaca, y encuentra a alguien en su cama, pero ¿Qué ha pasado? SLASH "Esta historia participa en el "Reto Off-Scorse de Agosto: El beso que inició todo" de El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas"


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

"Esta historia participa en el "Reto Off-Scorse de Agosto: El beso que inició todo" de El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas"

Me tocó Draco/Blaise

* * *

Draco se talló los ojos, mientras intentaba reprimir un bostezo. Aún era temprano, o eso quería creer, no quería levantarse con ese terrible dolor de cabeza; sin abrir los ojos se volvió a acomodar en la cama, tratando de dormir otro rato más, pero chocó contra un cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, y se enfocó en el misterioso ocupante de su cama. Piel morena, abdominales marcados, esbelto. Levantó la vista y observó el rostro aún dormido de su compañero.

—¡Blaise!— gritó el rubio, que se arrepintió al instante al notar una punzada de dolor en sus sien.

—¿Qué pasa?— murmuró el otro sin abrir los ojos.

—Despierta maldita sea— dijo mientras zarandeaba al otro — ¡Oh por Merlín! ¿Qué ha pasado? Dime qué no es lo que parece — se lamentó Malfoy.

—No es lo que parece— le respondió el chico moreno.

—Gracias a Merl… espera ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?— el rubio frunció el ceño al ver la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo, mientras asentía.

Draco movió rápidamente las sabanas, tenia que verificar que las cosas no se habían precipitado y soltó un suspiro de alivio al notar que aún conservaba sus pantalones.

— ¿No recuerdas nada?— preguntó Blaise mirándolo fijamente.

El rubio se quedó pensativo, tratando de recordar que había sucedido la noche anterior para que despertara junto a uno de sus mejores amigos.

_La noche anterior_

La sala común estaba abarrotada de gente; el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin había ganado el partido contra Ravenclaw, y ahora se encontraban en primer lugar, seguido por Gryffindor, que desde la expulsión de Potter y los gemelos Weasley pasaba por una mala racha.

Draco se sentó en uno de los sofá situados frente a la chimenea, y se quedó observando el fuego, mientras tomaba un vaso de algún licor, seguramente ilegal, que habían traído los chicos de séptimo. Crabbe y Goyle se habían quedado frente a la mesa de botanas y el rubio estaba sentado solo.

Blaise se dejó caer a su lado, mirando a su amigo extrañado, Draco casi nunca bebía, no tenia un buen aguante al alcohol.

— ¿Qué haces?— le preguntó el moreno.

—Nada, solo estaba pensan…— empezó Malfoy, pero Pansy los interrumpió.

—Vamos a jugar chicos— y sin esperar respuesta se sentó entre los dos.

Draco la fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada; decidió que era mejor seguirle el juego, por ahora. La chica sirvió tres vasos de whiskey de fuego y los pasó a sus amigos, antes de tomar uno. Después, empezó a explicar las reglas del juego.

— El juego va así, yo digo algo, y si han hecho lo que dije o mi afirmación es verdad, van a tener que tomar un trago. Por ejemplo, si yo digo "Soy Slytherin" es verdad y tengo que beber, y ustedes también, porque también lo son. ¿se entiende?

Los dos chicos asintieron y el juego empezó con preguntas inocentes.

—Soy un chico— empezó Pansy, y los dos chicos tomaron un trago de su bebida.

—He terminado mi ensayo de pociones— siguió Blaise, haciendo que solamente el rubio bebiera.

Unas cuantas preguntas más tarde, Draco empezaba a tener los ojos vidriosos y arrastraba las palabras; Pansy esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, y Blaise la miró extrañado.

—¿Estás tratando de emborrachar a Draco?— preguntó al llegar a la conclusión más obvia.

—Por supuesto, es divertido— el chico moreno le dedicó una mala mirada y ella se apresuró a explicarse — Draco se pone hablador cuando toma, así que.. Quiero averiguar quien le gusta.

—¿Por qué hablan en secreto? ¡Yo quiero saber! — intervino Draco al ver a sus amigos susurrarse.

—Vamos a seguir jugando Drakis— replicó Pansy con voz melosa. —Me gusta alguien de Slytherin.

Los tres tomaron de sus vasos, y Pansy sonrió, el chico se le declararía en cualquier momento.

Blaise decidió seguirle el juego a su amiga — La persona que me gusta está sentada en ese sofá.

La chica casi chilló de emoción cuando su amigo volvió a tomar, se acercó un poco más casi recargándose sobre él, pero el chico le dio un empujón y salió corriendo hacia el baño.

—¿Qué diablos…?

—Creo que fue a vomitar Pansy, ha bebido mucho. Mejor voy a ver como está.

El moreno se levantó y se encaminó hacia el baño donde su amigo se había encerrado.

—Draco ¿estás bien?

El otro no respondió, pero un minuto después salió tambaleándose. Se agarró del brazo de Blaise y empezó a parlotear.

—Sabes Blaise, creo que Pansy quería emborracharme, pero por suerte no he tomado mucho.

El otro rió — Claro Draco, estás completamente sobrio. — comentó con sarcasmo.

—¿Conocías su plan? — preguntó frunciendo el ceño el rubio.

—Pansy quería que tomaras para que le declararas tu amor.— le confesó.

Draco abrió la boca sorprendido — Pero no me gusta ella— replicó, para después bajar la voz y en un susurro, añadir —Me gusta un chico.

Ahora el sorprendido fue Blaise, el único chico en el sofá , aparte del rubio, era él.

—¿Te gusto yo?— le preguntó en voz baja al llegar a tal conclusión.

Draco asintió con una enorme sonrisa, pero luego lo silenció. — Shh, no lo digas tan fuerte, no quiero que te enteres.

El moreno no pudo evitar reírse con las incoherencias que su amigo decía, pero le aseguró que ese seria su pequeño secreto, y decidió que lo mejor era llevarlo a dormir.

Al llegar al dormitorio de los chicos de quinto año, Draco se dejó caer sobre su cama, y Blaise empezaba a alejarse, cuando el rubio tomó su muñeca. —No te vayas— le rogó.

Blaise soltó un suspiro y se recostó a lado de su amigo. Antes de que pudiera procesar cualquier pensamiento, se encontró con el cuerpo del rubio sentado a horcajadas sobre él, y unos labios ajenos besándole con pasión.

El moreno decidió corresponder el beso, después de todo le gustaba Draco, pero cuando el rubio intentó quitarle la camisa, se detuvo.

—Espera Draco, estás ebrio. — intentó razonar el chico.

—Cállate y bésame. — le ordenó Malfoy.

Blaise no se lo hizo repetir, tomó los labios del rubio con los suyos, mordisqueando con suavidad, deslizó su lengua en la boca del otro, explorando cada rincón de esa humeda cavidad, mientras sus manos vagaban por el cuerpo de su amigo.

Se separaron minutos más tarde, sus respiraciones agitadas, las camisas arremolinadas en el piso. Draco se recostó a lado de Blaise, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del moreno.

—Me gustas Draco— susurró el chico, pero no recibió respuesta, el rubio se había quedado dormido.

_Ahora_

Draco enrojeció al recordar todo lo que le había dicho a su amigo, y más aun al recordar los besos que compartieron.

—Blaise… yo.. mm.. Verás.. Creo que deberíamos… — tartamudeó el rubio.

—Ya sé lo que vas a decir— lo interrumpió Blaise.

—¿Si?

—Por supuesto, que deberíamos olvidarnos de todo y listo. No te preocupes— respondió un poco dolido.

—¡No! — exclamó el rubio — iba a decir que deberíamos repetirlo.. Ya sabes.. Cuando esté sobrio. — murmuró avergonzado.

Blaise asintió con una enorme sonrisa —¿Será nuestro secreto?

—Si— respondió Draco con una sonrisa complice.


End file.
